Deadly Desires
by Lanna Suki
Summary: Haruno Sakura and her fiancé, along with their friends, attend college in America. Once Sakura starts recieving death threats, things start to change for the worst. ((A.U.))
1. Prologue

For the record, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow, this is so great! I never would've thought that both of us would ever get into the same college!" Haruno Sakura exclaimed as she looked out of the window of the airplane, smiling at the sight of the night sky around her as well at the scenery of the ocean below her.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. You act like you've never been on a plane before." Her fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, said.  
  
"But it is the first time, Sasuke! I've never been out of Japan before--let alone crossed an ocean to go to college in America in one of the top-leading schools!"  
  
Sasuke smiled at her, taking her hand into his. His thumb slowly rubbed around the diamond and sapphire ring that rested on her ring finger. She was finally his and no one could take her away this time.  
  
A moment of silence passed over them as they gazed into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but the other. Sakura had chased after Sasuke ever since she was in grade school, and he had always payed little or no attention to her. She had competition from her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Once they turned seventeen, Ino's attention turned to the smartest, yet laziest, person in the class--Nara Shikamaru. After months of trying and trying, Shikamaru finally gave in. Last Sakura had heard was that Ino and Shikamaru moved somewhere to America and got married. A lot of her friends moved to America... she hoped that one day, she'd look them up on the internet and find their addresses and phone numbers and call them. As much as she thought about it, she'd love to meet up with her other best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. She hadn't spoken to him since she and Sasuke started dating those two years ago.  
  
Sasuke moved in and placed a quick kiss onto her lips before speaking.  
  
"Now, let's try to sleep." He said as he kissed her forehead. She nodded in reply. They said their I love you's, and turned over to go to sleep. Sasuke immediately fell asleep, but Sakura stared out the window, letting the thoughts of the past overflow her.  
  
Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, and everyone knew it. Everyone knew that Sakura had no interest in her best friend, and would try her best to tell him she wasn't interested. She just pushed it aside as some silly infatuation and that it would go away.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
Naruto would pretend not to do anything, but Sakura knew he still had feelings for her. When she told everyone that she and Sasuke were finally dating, Naruto was obviously hurt, but didn't let it hurt their friendship. But when she told him she and Sasuke were engaged, he was heart-broken. He tried desperately to tell her that he loved her, but a fight soon broke out between the two.  
  
"Damn it, I love you!"  
  
"You don't love me, Naruto! You're in lust with me maybe, but not love!"  
  
Naruto blinked in surprise, hurt starting to fill up in his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's right... you love Sasuke. Because Sasuke is rich, Sasuke is the hier to his father's company since his older brother split, Sasuke handsome, Sasuke's strong--Sasuke's way better than me!"  
  
"Naruto, I didn't mean it like--"  
  
"Yes, you did! You never say a damned thing you don't mean! Well, fine then. If you want me to stay out of your perfect life, I will!" Naruto screamed as he walked past Sakura, an obvious tear falling down his cheek. He grabbed the door of her apartment and spoke to her as he opened it.  
  
"I'm going to America. That way, I'll never be in your way again." He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, causing Sakura to flinch.  
  
And that was the last time she had heard or spoken to Naruto. Now, almost a year later, she was going to go to Harvard University--one of the top school's in America. Maybe, just maybe by some miracle, she'd see Naruto again. She smiled at that thought and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
After those awful hours on the plane, Sakura and Sasuke were riding in their car they had bought in Japan. Sakura was looking at the map and telling Sasuke where to turn and which way to go. Another four hours passed and they finally pulled up at a huge building. Sakura gaped at how big the college was.  
  
"Wow... I think Konoha could've fit into that."  
  
"I agree." Sasuke said as he started to grab their bags out of the backseat of the car.  
  
"So, uh... where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well, maybe we should go find the dean and ask him where the dorms are. Unfortunently, since we're not married, we can't share a dorm." Sakura said with a light pout.  
  
Sasuke laughed at her as he put the bags over his shoulders the best he could, taking her hand into his and walking slowly.  
  
"Now... where's the dean's office?" He asked to no one as he looked around.  
  
"Go inside and turn left, go up the stairs, and it's the big door on the right..." A soft voice said.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see a familiar person. A semi-tall girl with shoulder length purple hair and silver eyes, her hands being nervously clasped together.  
  
"Hinata!" Sakura screamed as she jumped from Sasuke and hugged the girl. Hyuga Hinata had been in their class throughout grade school and highschool. She was very intelligent, but also very shy. Never really socializing, Hinata seemed to concentrate more on studying and passing school than boys and partying like the other girls did. But everyone knew Hinata felt lonely at times and often wished to have a friend.  
  
"It's been how long? About a year or so since we've seen each other! Did you come here straight after high school?"  
  
"Yes, I did." She said as she smiled. Her normally shy stuttering had obviously faded away, but her voice still remained soft-spoken.  
  
"I could show you where the dean's office is... I registered months ago, and my stuff has been moved in since this morning."  
  
"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke said. The three walked towards the building once more.  
  
"Almost everyone from the academy is here." Hinata said.  
  
"Oh, really? Who?"  
  
"Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, myself, N--"  
  
"Hinata, I can introduce myself." A familiar male voice was heard infront of them. Sakura and Sasuke both looked up to see a tall familiar spikey-haired blonde man with blue eyes. Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy run through his veins as his hand gripped tighter onto Sakura's hand. Sakura was staring in amazement, and Hinata's familiar blush crossed her face again.  
  
"N-Naruto...?" Sakura asked as she was still in shock.  
  
"The one and only." He smiled as he stepped to his friend. His eyes darted over to Sasuke, who was giving him the look of death. Naruto just scoffed mentally and looked back to Sakura, who was now hurdling herself onto him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Naruto! Naruto, it's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore!"  
  
"Nah, of course not, Sakura! How could I stay mad at my best friend?"  
  
"Well, come on, let's all go to the dean's office! Now, Naruto, tell me what all's been going on..." Sakura said as she and Naruto walked side by side, engaging in a conversation about the months lost between them.  
  
Hinata and Sasuke walked side by side behind them, Sasuke watching the two infront with a look of slight jealousy and Hinata with a look of slight hurt. 


	2. The Box

For the record, I do not own Naruto nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone was gathered in the room, the bass from the music thudding loudly. It was the "Welcome Back" party from the Christmas holidays. People were dancing--or some trying to--to the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. The smell of beer filling the room caused a select few to stand outside, mainly Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and their small group of friends..  
  
"I don't like American music." Sakura stated.  
  
"I agree. Even though I've been here for a year, I just can't get used to this." Hinata replied.  
  
"They think that music in there is rock? Put on some Malice Mizer, and I'll be glad."  
  
"Sakura, that's not rock. The band claims themselves as 'punk rock'. So, I guess that's what they are." Naruto told her while taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Naruto, how can you drink that mess? It's sickening!" Sakura said, taking the cup away from him and pouring it over the balcony.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're aiming!" A voice from below screamed out.  
  
"Oops." Sakura said while adding a childish giggle to put on her "Miss Innocent" act.  
  
"Well, well, Sasuke, you're quite the quiet one tonight. What's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying his best to bug Sasuke (which was--and still is--one of his favorite hobbies).  
  
Sasuke looked over to him, shrugging lightly. He hated being around people and being at social gatherings. But Sakura had begged him to come, so to make her happy, he did. He'd do anything to make her happy, even though he hated being around this spikey-headed moron. He knew Naruto was still in love with Sakura, even though he tried to hide it. Just to piss him off, he wrapped an arm around his fiancé and pulled her to him, causing her to blush lightly.  
  
Naruto sighed. He was still trying to get over Sakura. Despite feeling happy for her somewhat, he felt... betrayed. He was the one who was always by her side to comfort her. It was as if Sasuke was using Sakura only for a trophy since she was the one who had guys drooling over her sometimes. Sakura really loved Sasuke, and would die for him... and he could just hope that Sasuke felt the same.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and her eyes widened.  
  
"Sasuke, we gotta get back! I have a class that starts at 8:30am and it's almost 3:00am!"  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
"I wanna say goodbye to everyone, first."  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
Sakura dashed into the crowd of people to find some of the friends she made. Naruto smiled as he saw Sakura's smiling face, despite her being tired.  
  
"Back off, dead-last."  
  
"What?!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke as he looked at him with the look of death.  
  
Sasuke's arms slowly crossed his chest as he glared up at Naruto. Naruto usually was shorter than Sasuke, but people change and Naruto grew to be a few inches taller than him.  
  
"You know what I mean. You're still in love with her, I can see it in your eyes. Well, she's mine now. Besides, there's no way a girl like her would ever want to be with a guy like you when she has me."  
  
Naruto was pissed now. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke tightly by his shirt and pulled him to him.  
  
"You're lower than trash, Sasuke! You're probably just using Sakura as a trophy! And how dare you compare me with you! I was the one who was always at her side trying to comfort her in anyway I could when you would start screaming at her for no damned reason at all!"  
  
Sasuke's arms un-crossed and he forcefully pushed Naruto away, causing him to hit someone and knock their beer all over them. The person almost screamed at him, but soon backed away when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke now starting to throw punches.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go..." Sakura trailed off as she heard the sounds of fists coming in contact with flesh and the sounds off "oof's". Her green eyes looked up to see a crowd of people surrounding two people that were fighting. She rushed over to them and started to push through the people to see a blonde haired man and a raven haired man fighting. Quickly, she jumped between the two and put both of her hands on their chests.  
  
"What the hell is up with you two?!" She screamed as she looked at them both.  
  
"He thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him!" Naruto screamed out.  
  
"That's because he's a pathetic loser who has to live in the past!"  
  
"You bastard!" Naruto screamed again as he tried to push forward, but soon stopped once he realized he'd have to get through Sakura. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and pulled away, starting to walk off. The crowd separated and made a clearing for him to walk.  
  
Once Naruto was gone, Sakura crossed her arms and glared up at her fiancé.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? You know he won't do anything to break us up!"  
  
"I still don't like the idea of some guy still looking at my fiancé!"  
  
"Well, it's not like girls don't look at you anymore! My God, but I just keep telling myself that you love me only and won't leave me!" She spun around and walked away, making her way through the crowd inside. Sasuke soon followed her, rubbing his lip that had been busted during the fight.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, would you wait!?" Sasuke called out as he ran behind to catch up with her.  
  
Sakura slowed down some, but kept her hands bawled up into fists at her sides, looking down and glaring daggers at the grass.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he tried to catch his breath and put his hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off. He frowned as he stared at her.  
  
"Look, he was a little drunk and you know it... he was the one who started it..."  
  
"Sasuke, just stop. I want to forget about it, so just stop." She walked a few more feet ahead before she stopped and spoke again.  
  
"I finally got my friendship almost mended with him, and then you start that fight and now, he probably hates me again."  
  
"What would it matter? You have me."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Can we please just go? I'm tired and I want to sleep."  
  
Sasuke nodded and the two walked in silence towards the car.  
  
~~~  
  
The ride back to campus was also in silence. Sakura dug through her pocket to find her keys to her room as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. She hated fighting with Sasuke. The last time she had a fight with him, Naruto was there to help her... but now, even Naruto wouldn't be there for her. Sighing, she put the key to the doorknob, only to have the door creak a little and open some.  
  
Sakura felt her heart skip a few beats and jump up into her throat. Fear gripped her as she pushed the door open slowly and reached in for the light switch. When the lights came on, she looked around with her now wide-awake eyes, looking for any signs of an intruder. She could've sworn that she shut and locked her door...  
  
Once she was brave enough, she took a few steps inside. After closing and locking the door behind her, she grabbed the bat and checked her bathroom, her closet, and under her bed. She concluded that whoever was there was gone now. There were no signs of anything being stolen, but there was a box on her bed...  
  
"That's strange..." She whispered to no one.  
  
She pushed a long strand of her pink hair behind her ear as she sat down on the bed and picked up the box. Shaking it, it sounded like there was nothing inside of it, but it was heavy. She grabbed the sissors and slid the sharp end against the tape to cut it open and then opened the box. Inside was the golden heart-shaped necklace she had reported missing at the beginning of last semester. She opened the locket up, and a small peice of paper fell out of it.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw that the picture she had put her Sasuke and herself in there had been messed with. Whoever stole the necklace and put it back in her room cut her head out of the picture. With trembling hands, she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. It was revealed to be bigger, but someone had folded it small enough so that it would fit. Her whole body began to tremble as her breathing started to shake when she read the words:  
  
"He's mine, bitch! Not yours! Give him up or I swear I'll kill you!" 


End file.
